


New York by the Window

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fucking, Language Kink, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sex by a window looking out over NYC. Really. That's all this is.





	New York by the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts).



> Inspired by an Instagram post by Tayte Hanson

She sighed. “The city is really beautiful, Seba. You were right. I’m in love.”  
He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her back against his front, resting his chin on her shoulder. He looked out over the city then shifted his eyes to the side to look at her. “Me too.”  
“Oh Seba.” She started to turn but he held her in place and shushed her. His hands dropped to her thighs and came back up, smoothing along her skin and under his tee. They’d argued over it. She was stealing it but he wanted to keep it now that it smelled like her…and sex. His hands moved higher, bringing the shirt with it. “Sebastian!” She grabbed the hem of the tee and tried to pull it down.  
“No one can see us.”  
“I’m sure they can.”  
He shrugged. “Only if they’re looking.” His teeth scraped her ear. “Let ‘em look.” She relaxed her hands on the tee and he pulled it up over her head. “You’re fucking beautiful, baby.” He circled his hips, pushing his hardening cock against the swell of her ass. “Look what you do to me, sweetheart.” His deep voice against her ear made her shudder.  
“You meant what you said.” She laughed softly.  
He smirked against her skin. “I said a lot of things to get you here. All of them true, by the way. But which one are you referring to?”  
“That you were gonna fuck me all weekend, stopping only to eat and go to the bathroom…maybe sleep.”  
“I did say that, didn’t I?” He kissed her pulse. “Have I lived up to it?”  
“Oh yes…” She arched her back as his hands found her breasts, kneading them in big circles as his tongue and teeth worked against her pulse.  
He practically purred in her ear. “Grab the windowsill, pisica.”  
She did as he said. “You know, I know what the means now.” Looking back over her shoulder, she bit her lip as he stroked his cock then moved up behind her.  
He chuckled then leaned over her, humming against her ear. “Do you not like it?”  
She shrugged. “Not particularly.”  
“How about zahar?” He kissed her spot behind her ear. She pushed her ass against him. “Or miere?” He ghosted his lips down her shoulder. “What about stea?”  
“What do those mean?”  
He nuzzled the back of her neck, lining himself up with her entrance. “I thought you were learning Romanian to impress me.” He smirked against her flesh then both their mouths dropped open as he entered her.  
She arched her back and pushed back against him, digging her nails into the window sill. “I am but my mind is currently preoccupied with the Romanian fucking me.”  
Sebastian chuckled then began to move. He braced his knees behind hers, holding onto her waist. His fingers dug into her hips. He let his head drop back. The sound of their flesh slapping made a lewd sound in the room. He circled his hips, getting her to cry out when he was buried balls deep inside her.  
“Oh fuck. Oh Seba.”  
“God, you feel so fucking good.” Then they didn’t talk anymore. Moaning and whimpering and names uttered on breathless moans were the only things that followed. When she came, her sweaty hand slapped the foggy window. Sebastian followed right behind her.

She came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. “So I’m not going to see anything outside of this hotel room. Am I?”  
Sebastian stretched on the chaise lounge by the window. “We’ve spent all day looking out this window.” He heard her spit in the other room then water running and spit again. When she emerged, she pounced on him.  
“Haha, Stan.”  
He wrapped his arms around her. “This gives you an excuse to come visit me again.”  
She snuggled into his chest, tracing circles on his pectoral. “I don’t need an excuse.” She kissed his salty skin then open-mouth kissed, swiping her tongue along the thick muscle. “Remind me to send Don a fruit basket for keeping you this fucking thick.”  
“Hey, I’m the one who does the work.”  
“Do you want a fruit basket too, baby?” She nipped her teeth at his nipple, making him laugh and flinch.  
“I am kind of hungry.”  
She pushed up. “If you make some sort of joke about eating pussy-“  
“I’m not! I’m not!” But his grin said otherwise. “Why don’t you order room service? Or delivery? I did say we’d take a break to eat.”  
She pouted. “I just brushed my teeth.”  
“You’re the one who ate my ass.”  
“I didn’t see you stopping me.”  
He smirked and shrugged. “You looked kinda busy. I didn’t want to interrupt.”  
She smirked and playfully smacked him. He cringed inward to protect his dangling bits, laughing. Then she was up and walking across the hotel room stark naked. He tucked his arms behind his head and watched her. His bit his lip as he began to stroke his cock, watching the way her breast swayed as she moved. Her pussy glistened with their combined fluids. She glanced toward the window as she put the phone down then froze.  
“Oh fuck you, Seba.”  
“What?” His heavy-lidded eyes tracked her as she came back to him, phone in hand.  
“You’re so fucking sexy.” She kissed up his thigh then licked the leaking head of his cock. He grunted. “I wanna take a picture of you.”  
“Baby, we talked about this.”  
“It’s for me only. And nobody gives a shit who I am.”  
He cupped her jaw, pressing his thumb to her bottom lip. “I do.”  
“Here.” She pulled the lounge away from the wall. “Lean back more. And put your arms back.” He did. His cock stood up, curling slightly. “You can’t tell who you are.”  
“Babe-“  
“Oh!” She grabbed one of the decorative mirrored trays and laid it over his cock.  
“Fuck! That’s cold!” He tried not to grin at her smiling face but he couldn’t help himself. Fuck, he loved her.  
“There.” She took the picture of him. “Fuck, Seba, how’d I get so lucky?”  
He slid the tray off onto the floor and pulled her to straddle him. “I’ve been asking myself the same question.” Their lips met in a lazy kiss. He rested his hands on her hips, urging her down onto his cock. She pulled away, sliding off his lap. “Where ya-“  
He watched her hurry over to the bed and rifle through her suitcase. She returned with a bottle of lube. “Can we?” She bit her lip and flicked her eyebrows up.  
His voice was breathless with anticipation when he answered. “Yes, draga.”  
She grinned and clapped excitedly. “You stay there.” She knelt between his knees, wrapping her hand around his cock. She kitten licked the tip as she stroked up fully hard again. Then she dropped a generous dollop onto his cock, stroking slowly to coat him from tip and base.  
Sebastian watched her with heavy eyes and open mouth as she stood between his legs then turned around. She put the bottle in his hand then bent forward. He dripped the clear lube down between her ass cheeks. He sat up and left a biting kiss on her cheek. She shuddered and whimpered as he worked the lube against her tight muscle ring. He’d already stretched her with his fingers while eating her out earlier but he did it again to be on the safe side, working one then two and finally 3 fingers into her ass. She was dripping by the time he was done and it wasn’t from the lube.  
“You ready, draga?”  
She nodded and hummed in delight and anticipation. “Lay back.” He did as she said, holding his cock straight for her. She rested her hands on his knees as she lowered herself. Her muscle ring gave just a bit of resistance then the head of his cock popped through, making them both groan as she slid down the rest of his length slowly.  
“Oh god, baby.” His hands skimmed up her back then down. “You ok?”  
“Yea, Seba.” She ground down against him, taking him as deep as she could.  
“Oh fuck.” He rubbed his hands down face, his stomach caving as he tried to stay still. Her short bounces and the twists back and forth had him trembling. He knew he wouldn’t last long when she began to bounce harder and faster. She slipped her hand between her legs and began to rub her clit.  
Sebastian pulled his own hair to keep from grabbing onto her hips and fucking the hell out of her. Her legs and arms began to shake and he knew she was close. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He grunted in her ear, deep and animalistic, pulling her down harder as he thrust up.  
She barked out a moan that raised the hair on the back of his neck. “Keep rubbing that clit, draga. I wanna feel you cum.” His muscular arms held her down as he thrust up, her rough, barking moans drowning out his growling. “Oh fuck, te iubesc, draga. Te iubesc atat de multi naibii!”  
She reached back and grabbed his hair at the back of his skull, riding his hard thrusts. “I love you too!” They came together. Her orgasm sweeping over her, clamping down on him as he came. They both collapsed backwards on the chaise, staring out the window into the darkening sky.  
“So you’re flying back out next weekend?”


End file.
